


We've Met Before

by St0rybr00ke



Series: 101 Smut Drabbles [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Ark AU, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dominant!Murphy, Homophobic Language, M/M, Obedience, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Prisoner!Murphy, Rimming, Role Reversal, Sexual Coercion, Size Kink, Submission, Submissive!Bellamy, guard!Bellamy, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0rybr00ke/pseuds/St0rybr00ke
Summary: AU in which Bellamy doesn't lose his job as a guard and instead is an officer in the Sky Box. During a random cell search he finds contraband in one John Murphy's cell, but offers to make a bargain with Murphy in exchange for Bellamy 'forgetting' he found anything. But what Bellamy has in mind is completely different from what Murphy expected, but he's surprisingly okay with giving into Bellamy's desires.AKA Bellamy wants to get in Murphy's pants but Bellamy is submissive as fuck and likes to call Murphy sir





	We've Met Before

**Author's Note:**

> I've been awake for 72 hours and abjectly horrified at the lack of Murphamy fics, so I'm going to right that wrong one nasty ass fic at a time. Murphy is 16, Bellamy is 21 so if you don't like that just click out now :)

"Inmates must remain outside in the hall on the corresponding side of their cells. Once your cell has been cleared you will be allowed to leave to the rec room. All contraband will be confiscated. Contraband includes alcohol, tobacco, any mind or mood altering substance, personal photos, weapons..." Murphy zones out as he leans against the wall of the white hall outside his cell. It would be his luck that him and Mbege have the very last cell to be searched. Murphy feels like it's been hours since the random search started when in reality it's likely only been just under 45 minutes. The guards are quick and methodic. They tear a cell apart and move along to the next one. Anyone who gets caught with contraband is quietly walked away to a solitary cell. Murphy rolls his eyes as he hears his cell being torn apart inside. He glances over to Mbege and sees his friend shoot him an irritated look. Murphy is pretty sure they don't have any contraband, besides, if they do Murphy could do with some alone time. The clattering of objects suddenly stops and the guard exits the cell, looking at the two of them. Murphy recognizes him vaguely. Officer Blake, the guy with the sister. He'd somehow managed to kiss Jaha's ass enough to convince him to let him stay with the guard, instead being assigned into the Sky Box. It was like a cruel joke. The man's sister was locked up here for the crime of being born, put away into solitary since she had arrived six months ago and as such he couldn't even see her. Blake glances at Murphy first, a long hard stare before he glances over his shoulder at Mbege. "Mbege, you're free to go. Murphy, come in for a moment." By now most of the guards and other inmates have left. Mbege tossed a confused look to Murphy and he arches a brow as if to ask, 'should I leave?' and Murphy gives him a tiny sharp nod. 

"What seems to the problem, Officer?" Murphy asks with his trademark sarcasm as he follows Blake into his cell. His and Mbege's belongings are scattered across the room. His bottom bunk was stripped down to the mattress with the sheets thrown aside.

"I found something that I don't think you should be having in your cell." Bellamy slowly shuts the door behind him and Murphy hears it automatically lock behind him. Bellamy must be fearless if he's willing to lock himself in a cell with John Murphy. He did after all have a habit of losing his head and snapping on a guard every once in awhile. Bellamy reaches into his pocket and slowly pulls out a small flask. Carved into the side are the small but unmistakeable initials of JM. But it isn't his. Downsides of being bunked with someone with the exact same initials as him. It was Mbege's, but Murphy wasn't a snitch. He sighs and crosses his arms over his chest, standing there with a smirk. 

"You caught me, Officer. Lock me up." Murphy chuckles dryly but Bellamy wasn't smiling. 

"I actually want to cut you a deal." Murphy slickly hides his surprise and simply stares Blake down. 

"A deal? What do you want?" Murphy asks bluntly, but Blake seems as if he's going to show Murphy what he wants. He tosses the flask aside and Murphy hears it land with a clatter somewhere in the small cell. Murphy backs away purely on instinct until his back hits the hard concrete wall. Blake stands tall over him, his strong jaw is clenching up beautifully and Murphy recognizes that look in his eyes. Instantly a look of disgust becomes apparent on his face as he puts his hands up on Blake's chest to push him away. 

"God, fuck no! I'm not gonna let you fuck me!" Murphy cries out. Sure him and Mbege had dabbled a bit on late nights when they were horny and were tired of their own hand, but they never fucked, and Murphy definitely never took it up the ass. It wasn't like he was gay, it was just impossible to get off in his cell without Mbege hearing. Blake looks a bit taken aback before a demure smile slipped across his lips.

"No... Th-that's not what I want. I want you to fuck me." he breathes it out so softly Murphy almost could've missed it. Murphy practically chokes at the idea. Bellamy has to at least be 21, and he's asking Murphy, a 16 year old delinquent to fuck him? Murphy was even slightly surprised that Bellamy took it up the ass. He didn't even strike him as gay.

"You want me to fuck you?" Murphy asks slowly after a long pause, he's quiet now, his sarcasm is gone. Bellamy slowly nods and reaches up to slowly stroke Murphy's cheek, running his thumb over Murphy's high cheekbones. Murphy shivers a bit under the touch but he tries hard to keep himself composed. "What, can't find anyone else to fuck?" Murphy tries to slip back into his sarcastic manner but the impact of his words don't hit as hard as he hoped they would. Blake just shakes his head as he leans in towards Murphy, their lips now inches apart. 

"I could... But I want you. I want to worship every fucking inch of you, I want you to bury your cock in my fucking ass." Blake's voice drops deeply and his arousal seeps into his thick voice. And Murphy swears he's not gay but he feels his cock stirring. He's been with a girl or two, sucked Mbege's cock a handful of times, but he's never thought about fucking a guy. But god, it's been awhile since he's gotten his dick wet, and Bellamy's lips look so fucking good right now. He sees now what Blake wants, and he can get with that. A predatory smirk glides over his face and he tilts his head up to look up into Bellamy's face, taking in his flushed cheeks and dazed eyes. Murphy's pink tongue darts out to wet his lips and he can see Bellamy's pupils turn dark and blown out and Blake moans, fucking lets out this little moan when he sees Murphy's wet tongue. Murphy could laugh, Blake sounds so fucking needy. 

"You wanna get fucked by a delinquent, wanna get some teenage cock in your ass?" he purrs like a dangerous animal and he watches Bellamy hastily lean in to kiss him but Murphy quickly jerked his head to the side and hears Bellamy whimper needily at the denial. "You wanna touch me? Fucking do it then, show me how bad you want my cock." Those words seem to be the magic trick as suddenly Bellamy drops to his knees in front of him and practically begins to rip Murphy's loose pants off. 

"Yes, sir." Blake pants out and Murphy can't deny that his eyes widen and his cock begins to thicken as Bellamy pulls both Murphy's pants and his boxers down around his ankles. Murphy's cock is straining painfully now, that little desperate 'sir' pushed him to the edge into full blown arousal. He tilts his head back, he's expecting Blake to swallow his cock but suddenly Blake's hands are on his hips and Murphy's being turned around to face the wall. 

"Woah, what the fuck, Blake?!" Murphy snaps, trying to turn back around. He was sure he had made himself clear that he would not be there one getting fucked. 

"Call me Bellamy, please, sir." Bellamy breathes out. Before Murphy can respond he suddenly feels Bellamy's hands on his ass, spreading him open and exposing him. Murphy turns bright red and opens his mouth to protest and push Bellamy away when suddenly he feels something hot and wet against his hole and jesus fucking christ it's so dirty but it feels goddamn amazing. Murphy's knees buckle and he would collapse if it wasn't for Bellamy's strong hands holding his legs apart. At first it's slow, broad licks across his hole, he hears Bellamy moan in absolute bliss. He's clutching onto Murphy's thighs tight enough to bruise and he begins to suck and lick with more fervor and excitement. Murphy lets out a choked groan as he looks over his shoulder and sees the absolutely stunning sight. Bellamy's gazing up at him with a hooded gaze, his face just fucking buried in Murphy's ass like it's the last thing he'll ever taste. And it has got to be the most erotic thing Murphy's ever seen in his life. 

"Sweet fuck! Don't you dare fucking stop, Bellamy, so fucking good." Murphy pants out and it's like Bellamy preens at the praise, another interesting little tidbit about the officer on his knees. It was so filthy, Bellamy was still fully clothed in his officer's uniform. Bellamy seems encouraged by Murphy's praise, he presses his tongue into Murphy's hole, slipping just past the outer ring of muscle. Murphy swears he sees stars as he lets out a choked groan. "That's so good, baby, you're so fucking amazing." Murphy grunts as he arches his back and thrusts back onto Bellamy's tongue. It's such a hot scenario unfolding. The air is thick and heavy with sex and Murphy's getting eaten out by a guard, a fucking sexy one at that. Murphy wonders if this is how girls feel. No, this has to be ten times better.

Bellamy seems to be feeding off of the praise, he's thrusting his tongue into Murphy's tight unbreached hole with fervor and gusto now, and as embarrassing as it is Murphy knows he's gonna come just from Bellamy's talented tongue. He suddenly pushes Bellamy away from him and turns around. Murphy's cheeks are flushed, Bellamy's sitting there still on his knees with a tent in his pants. His mouth is slick with spit and his eyes are heavy with lust and desire.

"Did I do something wrong, sir?" Bellamy sounds so different without his usual commanding and demanding tone. He sounds desperate, needy. Murphy struggles for a moment to breath as he leans his head against the wall, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

"No, that was fucking amazing, baby." Murphy coos and he watches the way Bellamy just fucking melts at the praise. "Pants. Off. Leave the shirt on." Murphy commands. Murphy gets a sick sense of pleasure thinking about fucking Bellamy with the older man still in his uniform. Murphy is a teenage delinquent, Bellamy is the guard meant to keep him locked in his prison. Murphy drops his hand down to his cock and lazily strokes over his shaft slick with precome as he watches Bellamy undress for him. Bellamy's eyes are hungrily glued to Murphy's cock as he undid his belt and slowly pushed his work slacks onto the floor. In that moment Murphy was grateful he wasn't the one getting fucked today because Bellamy's cock wasn't shockingly huge but it was definitely thick and above average. Murphy felt a brief sense of inadequacy. He wasn't small, but he wasn't nearly as big as as Bellamy. "Jesus, you're fucking huge." Murphy can't help his words. Bellamy flushes and shifts shyly. Murphy blinks and suddenly Bellamy is back on his knees in front of him with a strangely innocent and demure demure expression.

"But yours is perfect, sir." Bellamy croons and Murphy has to roll his dark eyes at the flattery. But his eyes soon roll for a different reason when Bellamy eagerly takes Murphy's cock into his mouth. Bellamy seems to enjoy when Murphy takes control so Murphy reaches down to tangle his hands in Bellamy's tight black curls. Bellamy gets the message and obediently stills his bobbing head. Murphy's cock is nowhere as impressive as Bellamy's but he feels Bellamy's throat tighten and Murphy can hear the guard quietly choking as Murphy begins to thrust into his mouth. It's fucking hot, Bellamy holding totally still and letting Murphy fuck his mouth. Bellamy's eyes begin to water as Murphy picks up the pace and begins to thrust with some feeling. Bellamy suddenly chokes but Murphy doesn't slow the pace. Murphy swears he could listen to the sounds of Bellamy choking, gagging, and slurping on his cock for the rest of his life. Bellamy must have done this before because he feels like a goddamn pro. But then again Murphy hasn't gotten his dick sucked much.

Murphy finally eases up and pulls his cock from Bellamy's mouth after a particularly loud gagging sound from Bellamy. But Bellamy shocks him when suddenly he lurches forward and swallows Murphy to the base, his nose pressing against Murphy's crotch, his eyes gazing up at Murphy and desperately pleading for approval. He doesn't have to wait long. "Fuck, that's so fucking good!" Murphy practically yells. Bellamy is sucking, his tongue rubbing up on the underside of Murphy's shaft and Murphy could right there, but Bellamy asked to get fucked and Murphy wants so bad to come in that tight ass of his. Murphy reaches down and grabs his hair, pulling Bellamy off of him and shoving the guard towards the bed. Bellamy lands on his back and Murphy wastes no time pouncing on him and locking lips in a very brief but hot kiss. Lips meld and teeth clash, Murphy can taste himself on Bellamy's tongue and it's actually kind of fucking hot. Bellamy groans into the kiss and melts back into the bed, totally compliant and Murphy is sure he could do anything right now and Bellamy would let him. He breaks the kiss and brings his fingers to his mouth. "Suck." he orders simply and Bellamy responds with an eager nod and a whimpered 'yes sir' as he takes Murphy's fingers into his mouth. He sucks them just like he did Murphy's cock; enthusiastically and with skill. 

"God that mouth is so fucking good." Murphy grunts as he slips his wet fingers from Bellamy's mouth. Bellamy tilts his head back with a soft sigh as Murphy is unwilling to waste any time and reaches down to press his index finger into Bellamy's greed hole. It slides in easier than he thought it would, Bellamy is already just a bit stretched but he still lets out a pleased groan. Murphy smirks as he thinks of all the dirt he can hold Blake's head now. "Does the infamous Bellamy Blake finger himself when he's alone?" Murphy croons, with Bellamy already being a bit stretched Murphy moved quickly and added a second finger, this time he meets with a bit of resistance. Bellamy throws his head back and gives a tiny embarrassed nod. Murphy is thrilled with the answer as he suddenly brushes against something in Bellamy that makes the elder man jolt and moan in absolute joy. "What do you think about, Bell? When you finger yourself at night?" Murphy asks softly as he slowly rubs his finger over that spot he had brushed against, watching as Bellamy trembles and shivers at the ecstasy running through him. After a moment he manages to reply.

"You. I think about you." his voice is trembling and the words barely make it past his lips. "About this, about making you cum from just my mouth on your hole and my hand on your cock. You taste so much better than I imagined you would, sir." Bellamy keens as Murphy began to press a third in, stroking faster over that sensitive little bundle of nerves and enjoying watching Bellamy struggle to speak, struggle to form a coherent thought. Murphy glances down and he never thought having his fingers in another man could be so sexy but watching Bellamy's hole stretch open for him, clenching greedily at his fingers and the most beautiful and desperate sounds pouring from the guard's mouth as he writhed on the fingers of his sixteen year old prisoner. Finally for the first time that he had gotten here Murphy is in control. 

"What would the others think if they walked in and saw you like this?" Murphy bemused, taking pleasure in watching Bellamy's cheeks turn bright red. Murphy slips his hands out of Bellamy's hole and watches in a mixture of pleasure and awe as Bellamy's hole is still left open and wanting. Murphy smirks at Bellamy as he spits in his hand and rubs it on his cock. Bellamy looks thrilled as Murphy slowly and tortuously pressed the red tip of his cock to Bellamy's stretched hole. "Anyone of them could walk in through that door right now, could see you on your back with your legs spread for, of all people, a fucking teenage delinquent." Murphy reminds him as he suddenly thrusts into the tight heat. And dear god it's so fucking good. Bellamy is fucking tight around him, it's nothing but absolute pleasure. And Bellamy is moaning as he's finally getting what he wanted. His hands clutch tightly at the mattress and his eyes close as he trembles with pleasure from the sheer fullness. "Everyone would know what a fag you are, how bad you want this cock MY cock in your ass." Murphy practically growls as he thrusts deep into Bellamy and watches the man arch his back in pleasure and let out a strained gasp. "But you like that, don't you? You like the idea of getting caught while you're getting fucked like this, that's why you're here." Bellamy manages to nod and make a grunting sound as Murphy grips his hips and pulls Bellamy fully onto his cock. 

"Yes, yes, yes." Bellamy can barely get the words out, he can only manage a series of helpless whimpers and whines, Murphy can hear pleas to cum, 'please touch my cock, please let me cum' and he's nearing the brink, he can't last much longer. He decides to take pity on Bellamy and wraps his hand around the guard's cock. It only takes two strokes of Bellamy's hand and Bellamy is bucking and thrusting and cumming, spurts of cum landing on his uniform shirt. His whole entire body tenses and his ass clenches around Murphy's prick so tight it feels like he can't move. Murphy hunches over, grunting and moaning as he cums into Bellamy. He'd fucked girls but had never been allowed to cum inside them. Now he knew what all the fuss was about. Cumming into him, spilling into Bellamy's tight ass felt so fucking good, almost as good as fucking him felt. Bellamy moans softly, he can feel Murphy's cock pulsing in his ass as Murphy fills him. His cock is lying limp against his stomach, his cum already drying on his uniform. Murphy grunts as he slips out of him and falls back against the wall the bunk is pressed against, sweating and still in a bliss. He watches hazily as Bellamy slowly gets up and moves with a wince to grab his slacks from the floor and pull them up his legs. He grins as he watches Bellamy try to wipe the cum off his shirt. It's not that bad, Murphy thinks. It just looks like he spilled something on himself. 

"So you think you'll be checking my cell more often?" Murphy asks sarcastically, Bellamy manages a faint smile. His curls are a sweaty mess and his cheeks are flushed. He's got this 'just fucked' look to him and it's absolutely delectable. 

"Yeah. I think so. I've gotta go..." Bellamy says quietly as he tucks his shirt into his pants and runs his fingers through his curls in an attempt to tame his sex hair. "Someone is gonna notice that I've been gone awhile." he sighs heavily as he began to move towards the door. Murphy glances over and spots the forgotten flask on the floor, the reason for all of this. 

"Aren't you gonna take the flask?" he asks curiously. It is contraband after all. Bellamy glances over and smirks at him faintly as he unlocks and opens the door. 

"What flask?"


End file.
